


~A Fun Ride~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bike Riding, F/M, Fluff, Promises, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: After getting into a fight Mondo goes to Mikan for healing but Mikan wants to know what's it's like to be on a bike.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo & Tsumiki Mikan, Oowada Mondo/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 7





	~A Fun Ride~

The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader Mondo Owada always got into trouble whether it's a fight with his crew, with a target, a Enemy, or his girlfriend Mikan Tsumiki. Whenever Mondo gets back from doing activities with his gang he would be all covered in dirt, blood and bruises and Mikan would always take care of him, but it constantly kept happening and it got to a point that Mikan started to get worried.

"y-you need t-to be more c-careful, you might end up s-somwhere you don't w-want t-to be." Mikan said as she was cleaning Mondo's wounds.

"Mikan, I will be fine nothing can destroy the amazing Mondo Owada and plus I'm pretty sure that people know not to come after me." Mondo replied. 

But that wasn't enough for Mikan. She wanted closure not a empty promise. In the middle of cleaning the rest of Mondo's wounds tears started to form in Mikan's eyes. Her silent weeps caught Mondo's attention and he immediately wrapped his arms around her even though he wasn't fully cleaned up.

"There, There, I know you have concerns about me but I'm human Mikan, I will get hurt , I will be in dangerous situations , I will make questionable decisions , but that doesn't mean that you stress yourself over me" Mondo said while comforting Mikan.

"B-but I don't want you to be t-taken away from me or y-you hurt in any type of way. I love you too much to not worry." Mikan replied with tears coming down her face.

"Mikan look at me, I promise you with all my heart that I will not end up dead somewhere or you hear about me missing. But if you really don't want me to do those things I will watch what I do and who interact with more carefully from now on, Okay?"

"O-okay"

"Now let's wipe those tears of yours, I can't have my adorable girlfriend looking all distressed.”

As Mondo wiped Mikan's tears away, he kissed each cheek when he was finished wiping them away. After Mikan was calm and relaxed, she continued on fixing Mondo's wounds up and as she was finishing up the last wound Mondo gave Mikan an embrace, thanking her for always putting up the his shenanigans.

After Mondo was new and improved he got an idea and asked if Mikan wanted to take a trip around the town on his motorcycle. Mikan was hesitant at first but agreed since she always want to ride on her boyfriend's bike, but never got the chance since she was always busy.

As the two when out and got on Mondo's bike, Mondo put a helmet on Mikan's head but not his own. Immediately Mikan told him to put a helmet on for his safety but Mondo reassures Mikan that he didn't need one. But Mikan didn't let that slide so she kept telling Mondo about how he should wear a helmet for his safety and it would make her less worried if he did. After a few minutes of convincing Mikan was able to get Mondo to wear a helmet.

When Mondo was getting ready to pull off Mikan held on to his torso so she wouldn't fall off when they pulled off. As they pulled off Mondo went too fast and noticed that he made Mikan scared and immediately stopped. 

"You alright?, sorry I didn't know that yowould be scared of going fast my bad" Mondo stated.

"I-it's alright, also it's n-not that it's just that the sudden speed s-scared me but I get used to it after a w-while." Mikan responded.

So when Mondo pulled off, it wasn't as fast like last time but not to slow. As they were riding down the street, Mondo Checked in with Mikan to see if this was too fast for her but she reassured him that the speed was fine. When they reached town Mikan saw many buildings that were lit up and other tourists attractions, since the ride was going to be long Mikan rested her head on Mondo's back for comfort.

Mondo and Mikan loved each second of it, the way they were at peace, nothing could bother them and Mondo knowing that he will protect Mikan with everything he got, even if had to sacrifice himself for it.


End file.
